


Ferelden Sweet

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Food mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Akaiba! Dorian brings Cullen a Ferelden sweet treat... (Drabbley/One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferelden Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/gifts).



> Written after reading a lovely little prompt from Akaiba on tumblr... And because custard is the greatest dessert ever which means it must be Ferelden. 
> 
> I was going to write some smut to go with this, but I think I need a break from writing shameless porn tonight... So here, some suggestiveness instead!

Bothering Cullen had become Dorian’s favourite past time of late. Whenever he wasn’t traipsing around the Hinterlands, or sweating in the Western Approach, or getting rained on relentlessly in the Fallow Mire, or... well the idea was there. Whenever Dorian was lucky enough to be in Skyhold for a while, with Cullen was usually where he was found. An arrangement that suited them both as far as he was aware, if the way the other man blushed and stammered around him was any indication.

 

And he didn’t always arrive at the other man’s office empty handed. He’d brought cards, the chess board from the garden, lunch if Cullen had forgotten to eat that day, and more often than not, wine. They’d sit and talk and laugh and kiss and then Dorian would bid him goodnight and go back to the library and wish he’d done more than that. “Courting” was a foreign concept to him, but he was determined to remain the perfect gentleman to their Commander. At least for now.

 

It was already growing dark, and Dorian was walking briskly along the battlements with a steaming bowl fresh from the kitchen. He had no idea what it was, but the cook had said Cullen might like it, since it was a Ferelden dish. That was a good enough sell to Dorian, and he’d taken it happily.

 

He never knocked, and he grinned as Cullen sat up sharply, then relaxed when he saw who it was barging in at this hour. “Dorian.” He smiled so warmly that Dorian was a little taken aback. He still couldn’t get used to the idea of someone wanting him so openly.

 

“I brought you something from the kitchen, under advice from the cook. Apparently it’s Ferelden, and I’m willing to bet coin that you haven’t eaten for at least four hours.” The sheepish look from the blond said that he’d won that bet.

 

Setting down the bowl, Dorian lifted the lid and pulled the spoon from his back pocket. He looked at the contents of the bowl with some confusion. “Is it supposed to be yellow?” He asked incredulously.

 

When Cullen saw what was in the bowl he grinned delightedly. “Yes! It’s custard. Don’t you have custard in Tevinter? It’s not exactly complicated. It’s basically eggs, milk and sugar...”

 

Dorian made a face. “No. In Tevinter we prefer our desserts a little more... cultivated. I dread to think what the Magisters would make of that yellow soup. Oh you dear Southerners.” Dorian shook his head, sitting down in the chair next to Cullen’s while the Commander tucked in, completely unperturbed by Dorian’s teasing.

 

“My mother used to make this. Huge amounts of it to feed four children.” Cullen grinned. “You should try some.”

 

“I’ll pass thank you.” Dorian said with a slight smirk. “I’m not really a sweets person. I prefer _spice_.” Cullen was too busy with his dessert to notice his brilliantly flirtatious quip, and Dorian tried not to pout over it.

 

Instead he watched the other man eat with some fascination. Cullen was most certainly not a man of noble breeding, not if his table manners were anything to go by. Right now Cullen was as happy as a mabari in a mud pit, so relaxed with food that made him think of home. He was still a Ferelden farm boy under all that fancy armour and fur, and it made Dorian smile. The cast-out noble mage from Tevinter, and the Ferelden farm boy turned Templar turned Commander of the Inquisition. What a pair.

 

Atrocious manners aside, there was something so very endearing about the way Cullen caught the stray drops of custard on his fingers, completely unaware and unapologetic, though when Dorian watched that pink tongue flick over his fingers, it suddenly became less endearing and more _alluring._

Maker what was wrong with him? Dorian fidgeted on his chair, trying to look anywhere else but at Cullen’s mouth, but he couldn’t stop staring now. The South really had changed him, that bad table manners would get him hot and bothered would have been unheard of back in Minrathous. He could almost hear his mother tutting in his ear, a disturbing thought while also having rampant fantasies about what he wanted the Commander’s mouth to do to him.

 

Cullen finished his bowl, but as he laid down the spoon he shamelessly ran his finger around the edge instead. That was too much. Abandoning all his good senses Dorian leapt forward, taking Cullen’s hand and licking the custard off them himself. Cullen looked surprised for a moment, but Dorian didn’t let him say anything before he kissed him hungrily, tasting more of the sweet dessert on his mouth.

 

“I thought you didn’t like sweets.” Cullen laughed, flushed and breathless when Dorian finally released him.

 

“For you, my dear Cullen, I’m willing to make an exception.”

Cullen looked up at him with wide, adoring eyes. “Stay tonight?” He asked, a little shy as his blush only spread.

 

Dorian leaned down and kissed him again, gently this time, appreciating the taste of the other man. He had to admit, the dessert was definitely not unpleasant. “I thought you’d never ask.” He smiled warmly, and then they both stopped talking.

 

Really, if he’d known all it would take was a bowl of yellow Ferelden dessert, Dorian would have done this so much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
